memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten
Also wie hier in der Diskusion:Hauptseite schon angedeutet, geht es wohl vielen so, dass sie der Meinung sind, die Hauptseite ist nicht gerade das einladenste an MA/de. Deshalb sollten wir unbedingt gemeinsam etwas unternehmen und gemeinsam zu einer ansprechenden Hauptseite beitragen. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass wir uns alle in den nächsten Wochen mit Ideen und Vorschlägen eine ansehnliche, informative und dem Projekt Memory Alpha angemessene Startseite zusammenstellen. Bitte macht alle mit!--Tobi72 20:42, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Link zu den Entwurfseiten * Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten/Entwurf * Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten/Entwurf Portal ("Raumschiffe und Raumstationen") Was uns wichtig ist Also ich denke als aller Erstes sollten wir zusammentragen, was uns wichtig ist, so last euren Ideen freien Lauf... Meiner Meinung nach sollten für alle Fälle die Verweise auf die anderen MAs kleiner werden, so wie es die anderen MAs auch haben. Zudem finde ich die Idee von MA/nl gut, dass man eine trennung macht zwischen den normalen MAs und MA/eo und MA/mu. Diese sollten meiner Meinung nach etwas getrennt angezeigt werden. Ein andere Anliegen, dass ich habe wäre eine symetrische Hauptseite. Ich meine, dass die linke und die rechte Spalte der Hauptseite unten gleichmäßig enden. Im Moment ist bei uns die Hauptseite so, dass die linke Spalte um einiges länger ist, als die rechte. Das währen die Dinge, die mir jetzt so als erstes ins Auge springen.--Tobi72 20:42, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Was mir zusätzlich wichtig wäre, ist einem nicht-so-informiertem Trekkie ein paar Seiten in die Hand zu geben, an denen er einen zugang zu Star Trek bekommt. Ob sich dort eine einfache Liste mit Links zu anderen listen eignet, halte ich für eher suboptimal. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:45, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Das wäre praktisch über Portale realisierbar. Prinzipiell sind die eine gute Idee, sie sollten aber eben nicht zu Linklisten verkommen oder willkürlich irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten hinwerfen, sondern wirklich einen Zugang zu einem bestimmten Thema bieten. ::Insgesamt sollte die Hauptseite selbst vielleicht weniger linklastig sein. Gerade im unteren Bereich weiß man als "Neuankömmling" gar nicht, wo man hinklicken soll, und noch dazu sind einige links da nicht wirklich hilfreich.--Bravomike 20:50, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Noch was: Die Hauptseite ist zwar die erste Seite, die man sieht, aber sie muss nicht alles zeigen, was in der MA möglich ist. Was ich meine ist: Die Hauptseite sollte aufgeräumt und nicht zu lang sein.--Bravomike 20:52, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Denke ich auch, man sollte sie auch einladender machen. Im Moment erwartet mich wenn ich rein komme eine graue Wand mit viel Schrift. Das schreckt schon einige ab.--Tobi72 20:56, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Die Hauptseite sollte ordentlich gestaltet sein, aber einfach gehalten sein. Diese Seite repräsentiert MA, denn das ist ja was man als erstes sieht wenn man auf MA klickt. Für mich währe es wichtig das nicht zuviele Links da sind, damit der User nicht gleich von einer Flut von Informationen erschlagen wird, sonderen erstmal Zeit hat sich in Ruhe um zuschauen.--Klossi 20:59, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Symmetrie wird sich bei zwei Spalten nur schwer herstellen lassen, wenn man nicht auf div-Container mit festen Größen und "overflow"-Scrollinhalt arbeiten will, vor allem bei ständig wechselnden ( , und ) und aktualisierten Inhalten ( ). 22:47, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Die linke Spalte ist aber wirklich ein wenig überdimensioniert, alleine wenn man die links zu den anderen SPrachen da raus nimmt kommt man schon fast auf gleiche Länge wie rechts--Bravomike 06:26, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Sorry, musste die Antworten etwas verschieben. Bitte unten erst Mal nur die Stichpunkte aufschreiben. Habe die nur wegen der Übersichtlichkeit mal rausgeschrieben. Und danke für die Beiträge. Deshalb hatte ich aber schon in der Hauptseitendiskusion die MA/nl-Seite angesprochen. Die haben das gelöst. Wobei man das auch sicher ganz anders machen kann. War nur eine Anmerkung. Wir sammeln ja erst einmal.--Tobi72 06:42, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich finde, diese Portale sind ja im Endeffekt wieder nix anderes als ne einfache Liste. Vielleicht könnte man das auch in so ner Art Kategorie-Stammbaum machen. Aber nicht mit Kategorien, sondern mit Artikeln. Beginnend bei einer Serie, drunter bekannte Schiffe der Serie, unter die Schiffe bekannte Crew-Mitlgieder, drunter die Rasse etc. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass ein "normaler" Star Trek- Gucker vielleicht eine Serie kennt. Er geht auf die Seite, sieht die Serie, die er kennt. Unter dieser Serie hat er dann einen kleinen Stammbaum, wo er dann das Schiff, und ein paar Personen sieht. Da denkt er sich: "Ach, die kenn ich alle". Somit hat er schonmal zugang zu seiner Serie, er hat das, was ihm bekannt ist auf einen Blick. Auf der gleichen Seite sieht er dann eine andere Serie, sieht wieder Schiffe daraus und Personen und hat so sofort einen Einstieg in eine andere Serie. Über das layout/realisierbarkeit muss man noch reden....Mal eine Idee meinerseits als Ersatz für stupide listen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:39, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Deswegen sage ich ja, wenn, dann müssen die Portale anders gestaltet werden als nur endlose Link-Wüsten. Aber wir sind uns schon mal so weit einig, dass wir von der Hauptseite aus nicht direkt auf alles mögliche verweisen, sondern auf spezifischere Zugangsseiten, Portale oder was auch immer. ::Damit wieder zurück zur Hauptseite. Wenn man sich mal en anschaut, dann haben die oben die Portale, dann viel Aktuelles und erst ganz unten wieder Linklisten. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir tatsächlich so viel aktuelles auf die Hauptseite nehmen sollten, das macht eine Menge arbeit und ich weiß auch nicht, ob wir wirklich immer was aktuelles mitzuteilen haben. --Bravomike 07:55, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich hatte nl auch nur angeführt, als Beispiel, dass es mit einheitlichem Abschluss unten möglich ist. Was wir schon haben sollten ist denke ich oben Willkommen bei Memory Alpha! aber dann ist das schonmal ganz gut, viel aktuelles und auch natürlich etwas für jemanden, der Star Trek nicht kennt. Und da halte ich Klossis und Roggans Artikel über Star Trek für angebracht (zumindest so wie im Moment den Exzellent Artikel des Monats für sehr angebracht). Das ist eine gute übersicht über Star Trek.--Tobi72 08:01, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Denkt euch das vor Tobi72 Eintrag, ich war zu lahm..., also sind die FRagen/Bemerkungen an Bravomike orientiert. :Genau. Vieles von der Hauptseite kann ausgelagert werden. ZB "Nützliche Links" ist eine Linksammlung, das könnte man als eine Seite nehmen und auf der Hauptseite nur noch verlinken. Eben ein wenig "aufräumen"... :Wegen dem Aktuellen: was meinst du genau? "Latest News"? Haben wir auch, nur nicht so ausgebaut. Denke auch nicht, dass wir das schaffen können, denn soviel gibts in Deutschland nicht zu berichten, leider. Außerdem sind wir auch nicht so viele aktive hier wie in der MA/en und können eben nicht so viel recherchieren und melden. Aber meinst du noch was mit "Aktuell". Wir haben auch sowas, nur für MA-Dinge gedacht: "Memory Alpha aktuell" Das sollte, denke ich bleiben... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:04, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Etwas späte Antwort: Natürlich sollte "Memory Alpha aktuell" bleiben, ruhig auch weiterhin weit oben, auch die Blöcke "Diese Woche im TV", "Artikel des Monats", "Zitat des Tages", "Schon gewusst, dass..." und auch "Ereignisse des Tages" (also im Prinzip alle aktuellen Blöcke, die wir im Moment habe) können so (ein bisschen anders verteilt) bleiben, was ich meinte war vor allem die "Latest News". Die anderen Sprachversionen scheinen einfach die aus der MA/en zu übersetzten, wäre eine Überlegung wert, aber ein wirklicher Fan davon bin ich nicht, weiß nicht, was Ihr davon haltet. Auch ein Bild des Tages brauchen wir nicht, macht meiner Meinung zu viel Arbeit und erst mal 365 richtig gute Bilder finden ist auch nicht so leicht. ::Star Trek wäre wirklich gut entweder direkt auf der Hauptseite oder zumindest als Aufmacher in einem Portal "Star Trek" oder "Meta" oder so, mal sehen--Bravomike 16:08, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Stimme dir da zu. Latest News finde ich für uns uninteressant. Und eine einfache Übersetzung bringt nichts, da für uns die Dinge meist eh nicht relevant sind. Wo können wir denn eine Testseite anlegen, um unsere Vorschläge für die Hauptseite mal zu testen? Das kann ja ggf. nach Erneuerung der Hauptseite wieder entfernt werden.--Tobi72 17:01, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Entweder unter Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten/Entwurf oder unter Hauptseite/Entwurf, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das im Moment schon Sinn bringt, weil wir ja doch noch nicht so weit in der Planung sind. Alles, was man jetzt schon machen könnte wäre die Einzelnen Bausteine der Hauptseite neu anordnen (oder einer wirft einen komplett neuen Entwurf in dern Raum)--Bravomike 17:05, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Naja. Da wir ja ziemlich viel beibehalten, wobei ich dir bei den genannten Punkten recht gebe, bleibt jicht so viel Spielraum. Vor allem weil die Seite nicht überladen werden soll. Wie sollen denn eurer Meinung nach die Links verschwinden. Ich meine irgendwie muss man schon eine Möglichkeit schaffen, zu den einzelnen Themen zu gelangen. Und das geht dann z.B. über Portale. Aber du hälst nicht viel davon, Bravomike. Was schlägst du vor?--Tobi72 17:18, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich halte nicht viel von schlechten Portalen, gute sind prima, aber zum Beispiel müsste man sich erst mal überlegen, zu welchen Themen wir Portale wollen und wie sie allgemein aufgebaut sein sollen--Bravomike 18:21, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich da falsch verstanden habe. Ich würde mir das vielleicht so vorstellen. Ein großes Portal für Star Trek, wo man dann die einzelnen Themen genauer unterteilt und zusätzlich ein Portal für Neulinge, die nur mal in Star Trek reinschnuppern wollen und da dich wichtigsten Infos finden können was Star Trek überhaupt ist. Zusätzlich ein zweites kleines Portal für Leute die Lust haben zu schreiben, mit dem ganzen Regelwerk drin und dann ein drittes kleineres Portal mit Meta Trek. Dabei sollten dann auch alles nicht canonische mit abgedeckt werden, wie Bücher und so weiter. Ist natürlich nur so mal schnell hingemacht. Aber so in der Art, natürlich ausgebaut mit vielleicht noch einem Bild dazu oder so. Ist nur so eine Idee. Aber halt zum Diskutieren. Und dann außer dem auf der Hauptseite echt nur Infos wie ein Exzelent Artikel, Zitat der Woche, Fernsehprogramm der Woche, Link zu den anderen MAs und natürlich aktuelle infos. Und oben drüber das Willkommenschild.--Tobi72 21:26, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich damit erreichen will. Nur diese Links auf der Hauptseite (wobei man die Anordnung und so noch ändern muss) aber dann halt sonst nur noch weniges dazu wie wie ein Exzelent Artikel, Zitat der Woche, Fernsehprogramm der Woche, Link zu den anderen MAs und natürlich aktuelle infos. Und oben drüber das Willkommenschild. Und alles was sonst an Links ist nach innen in die jeweiligen Portale unterbringen.--Tobi72 20:27, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das meinte ich ja mit "auslagern". Eben die Hauptseite viel entkrempeln :) Nicht so massenhaft Links setzen. Und das geht eben zB über Protale. Zum Beispiel könnte man auch eins machen: "Zugang zu Memory-Alpha" oder "Zugang zur Datenbank" oder so, wo eben Nützliche Links wie "Letzte Änderungen" oder Benutzer-Verzeichnis und Admin-Verzeichnis reinkommen und natürlich auch zur Hilfe. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:37, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Mir wäre die auswahl zu technisch und allgemein. Ich meine, da geht es nur um die MA oder Meta-Trek, aber die MA ist kein Selbstzweck, sondern eine Datenbank für Star Trek. Angenommen, ich bin riesiger Picard-Fan und will was über ihn wissen, oder suche was über verschiedene Raumschiffklassen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten inhaltliche Portale, z.B. Personen, Technik, SPezies, Geschichte usw. mehr Platz ausmachen als solche Meta-Portale--Bravomike 20:40, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ohne Zweifel! Ich meinte ja nich, dass es zu "Hilfe", Benutzern, Admins jeweils ein Portal geben soll. Nur sollte es ein Portral geben, wo eben solche Nützlichen Links stehen, oder? Wir müssen ja auch irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass ein User es leicht hat, sich hier zurecht zu finden. Und das eben diese vielen nützlichen links nich alle die Hauptseite füllen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:44, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Mal ein Vergleich mit der MA/en und Klone, die haben 6 Portale: People, Society and Culture, Arts, Science, Technology, Star Trek, All Categories, All Pages, die letzten beiden sind meiner Meinung nach doppeltgemoppelt und Arts halte ich auch für überflüssig (persönliche Meinung), aber Leute, Gesellschaft und Kultur und Wissenschaft und Technik sind zum beispiel recht praktisch, dazu eine Portal Star Trek (inkl Meta) und ein Portal MA (mit allem Nützlichen), das reicht meiner Meinung nach--Bravomike 20:49, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Dann musst du auch noch Raumschiffe und Raumstationen, Stellare Objekte und was sonst noch alles erstellen und dann wird das ganze schon wieder voll. Aber wenn wir dadurch die Links weg bekommen, dann meinetwegen.--Tobi72 21:06, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Noch etwas. Was ist denn mit denen, die erst mal einen kleinen, kurzen Überblick über Star Trek wollen. Ich fände es schön, dafür auch noch etwas wie ein Portal zu machen in dem wir den Star Trek Text als Übersicht anbieten und dann ggf. jeweils noch eine Zusammenfassung extra über die 6 Serien. Das währe dann so ein abgeschlossener Teil und dann kommt man von dort mit einem link zum Star Trek-Portal--Tobi72 21:16, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Man könnte entweder in dem vorgeschlagenen allgemeinen ST-Portal (inkl Star Trek) einfach (natürlich besonders deutlich) auf Star Trek verweisen oder man baut eine extra Übersicht. Das Problem wäre hier die Balance zwischen Text und Linksliste, wenn zuviel Text dann wäre uch der wunderbare Artikel Star Trek ausreichend, wenn zu viele Links wirds zu einer unübersichtlichen Linkliste. Da müssen wir uns aber auf jeden Fall was für ausdenken, das ist einw ichtiger Punkt. Was die Portale allgemein angeht, ich hab nur mal einfach so in die tastatur gedacht. Stimmt schon, Raumschiffe u Stationen sind wichtig genug ein eigenes Portal zu bekommen, aber bei Planeten bin ich mir schon unsicherer. Die Frage ist, wie viele Portale am Ende entstehen sollen, meiner Meinung nach maximal acht direkt auf der Hauptseite verlinkt, sonst wird's wieder unübersichtlich. Andererseits muss eben möglichst alles irgendwie abgedeckt werden.--Bravomike 22:03, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Mal noch eine ehre technische Frage: Haben wir eine Namensraum für Portale? Scheinbar nicht! In der MA/en gibt es ihn! Wir bekommen wir den auch?--Bravomike 22:33, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ist doch klar: Jede Sprachversion ist letztlich eine eigene Wiki nunmehr mit aktiviertem SharedUpload-Verzeichnis... Wikia hat für uns nur noch nicht den Namensraum eingerichtet, da man dazu die LocalSettings.php leicht ändern müsste, worauf hier jedoch keiner der Admins Zugriff hat. ;) ::::Von daher bitte ich auch darum, vorerst keine Seiten unter Portal: einzurichten, da die wenn der Namensraum eingerichtet wird unter Umständen einfach verschwinden und nicht mal mehr gelöscht werden können. 23:59, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich fände Stellare Objekte schon sinnvoll, denn vielleicht will jemand sich mal über die Erde, den Mond oder ein Wurmloch informieren. Aber mehr Portale würden mir auch nicht einfallen.--Tobi72 05:53, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::mit "maximal 8" meinte ich ja auch "eher weniger", wenn wir 6 haben ist das schon genug, 7 ist OK. Da wir im Moment keinen Portal-Namensraum haben müssen wir uns dann noch überlegen, ob wir den überhaupt brauchen, wir könnten die Seiten ja auch in den "Memory Alpha:"-Namensraum packen, dann würden wr uns die beantragung eines neuen Namensraum, in den dann im Endeffekt ein halbes Dutzend Seiten kommen, sparen.--Bravomike 07:04, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Nur so eine Frage, für was muss man die unbedingt als Portal anlegen, geht das nicht über normale Seiten im MA? Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Hauptseite und Portal:Hauptseite oder so. Nur dass ich den Sinn dahinter verstehe.--Tobi72 07:31, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Alle Seiten, die im normalen Hauptnamensraum sind sind die Seiten, die der Artikelzähler zählt und die über die Sucher direkt erreichbar sind. Seiten in einem Spezialnamensraum (z.B. "Memory Alpha", "Vorlage") werden nicht als Artikel gezählt, sind über das Suchfeld nur verfügbar, wenn man den gesamten Namen eingibt und haben teilweise beondere Eigenschaften ("Kategorie", "Bild"). Das sind jedenfalls die offensichtlichen Sachen, die mir sofort einfallen, kann sein, dass es noch mehr technische Unterschiede gibt. Auf jeden Fall sollten die Portale nicht im normalen Namensraum entstehen, weil sie dann wie normale Artikel behandelt werden würden, aber wie gesagt, meiner Meinung nach wäre dafür auch der Memory-Alpha-Namensraum passend--Bravomike 13:41, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ok, danke für die Info. Wie sollte denn unsere Vorgehensweise sein? Ich denke wenn dann sollte man die Einstellung Portal ggf. schon nutzen, schon alleine um sie nicht in den Suchabfragen zu haben. Müssen wir dafür alles was Portal:xxx heißt vorher angeben oder nur den Namen Portal und den Rest können dann die Admins hier anlegen wie z.B. Portal:Hauptseite und Portal:Star Trek und wie immer man das nennt? Allerdings habe ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn wir Seiten aus dem MA Namensraum nehmen... Bin da recht neutral.--Tobi72 17:27, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, wenn das extra beantregt werden muss könnte ich es mir auch im Memory-Alpha-Namensraum vorstellen, aber da die MA/en auch Portale extra hat und es ja nun mal Portale werden sollen... Auf jeden Fall ist das eine Sache, die noch ein wenig Zeit hat. Wenn wir uns jetzt im Prinzip darüber klar sind, was wir wollen (siehe unten) könnte man eigentlich mal daran gehen, erste Entwürfe zu schreiben, entweder als Unterseiten dieses Forums oder erst mal auf Benutzterseiten. Mit Entwürfe meine ich dabei gar nicht Entwürfe für jede kleine farbliche Schattierung und jedes kleine Layout-Detail, sondern eher um einfach mal eine Vorstellung davon zu bekommen, wie ein Portal aussehen kann und um eine Diskussionsgrundlage zu haben. Allerdings soll sich auch niemand überrannt fühlen, wenn jemand noch etwas anzumerken hat ist dafür natürlich erst mal noch Gelegenheit gegeben.--Bravomike 18:54, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Finde es als Unterseite von hier am Sinnvollsten und ich brauche an sich die Portale nicht, war halt nur meine Meinung wegen dem Suchen. Dann lass uns mal etwas testen und vor allem die Meinung der Leute einholen. Und eigentlich hoffe ich, dass sich noch viele an der Sache beteiligen, schließlich soll es eine repräsentative Geschichte für MA und von uns allen gestaltet sein.--Tobi72 19:09, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Habe ganz oben den Link zur Entwurfseite eingefügt. Für jeden hoffentlich gleich ersichtlich.--Tobi72 19:13, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Gut, heute hab ich nicht mehr allzuviel Zeit, morgen versuche ich mal was zu basteln, oder jemand anderes zeigt was, wie Du schon sagst, das ist ein Projekt der ganze MA/de--Bravomike 19:58, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich würde am Liebsten die brasilianische Flagge hin machen. Das sieht furchtbar aus ohne. Was meint ihr?--Tobi72 20:15, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Die MA/en hat die portugiesische, welche ist richtig? Ich wäre auch für Brasilien, und eine Flagge sollte auf jeden Fall hin--Bravomike 20:16, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Basilianische macht sinn, da es ja nicht portugisisch ist, sondern brasilianisches portugisisch und wenn jemand aus Portugal mal eine MA eröffnet hat man das dann zwei mal.--Tobi72 20:22, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Zum Portal: die Container in denen Raumschiffe, Stationen etc steht: könnte man das vielleicht linksbündig schreiben? Finde, das so in der Mitte sieht nich so schön aus. PS: ist das bei euch auch gold-unterstrichen?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:05, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, das Layout ist geklaut (hier), und dann habe ich noch ein paar Sachen geändert, was auch nicht alles optimal geklappt hat (am Ende hatte ich irgendwie ein paar Kommandos zu viel, und jetzt ein paar zu wenig). Da müsste sich mal jemand ransetzten, der sich mit so etwas auskennt. Zu Deinen Fragen: Bei mir ist nichts golden unterstrichen, und eigentlich sind alle Texte linksbündig, bis auf die Tabelle ganz unten, das sind eben zwei Spalten, jede 37% der Seite breit, das habe ich alles nur so zusammengepappt, so optimal sieht das noch nicht aus, rechts unter der Tabelle bleibt viel leer--Bravomike 15:20, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::PS: Weil dieser Abschnitt der Diskussion inzwischen schon recht groß ist dachte ich eigentlich, wir könnten die Entwürfe weiter unten diskutieren!--Bravomike 15:24, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Stichpunktartige Sammlung der Wünsche Bitte tragt hier neue Stickpunkte für die Hauptseite ein. Die Stichpunkte hier sind völlig unsortiert und nicht gewertet. Das dient nur der Übrsichtlichkeit.--Tobi72 21:19, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * Kleinere Verweise auf ander MA * Symetrie * Erläuterungen für nicht so bewanderte Trekkies * Übersichtlichkeit * Repräsentativ * Weniger Links * Portal, allerdings vernünftig ausgearbeitet. ** Leute ** Gesellschaft und Kultur ** Wissenschaft und Technik ** Raumschiffe und Raumstationen ** Stellare Objekte ** Star Trek (inkl Meta) ** MA (mit allem Nützlichen / alles rund um die Mitarbeit bei MA) Beibehalten auf der Hauptseite: * Willkommentext * Memory Alpha aktuell * Zitat der Woche * Schon gewusst * Exzelenter Artikel * Diese Woche im Fernsehn * Ereignisse des Tages * Links zu anderen MAs (verkleinert) Entwürfe und Kommentare Hauptseite & Portal Hab mal was wentworfen zum Thema Raumschiffe und Raumstationen, das Layout ist größtenteils geklaut, weil ich von so was nicht viel Ahnung habe, aber es geht auch erst mal darum zu zeigen, was ungefähr ich mir vorstelle und eine Grundlage zu geben, die jetzt verändert werden kann.--Bravomike 12:21, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Also erst mal großes Lob, das sieht gut aus. Finde das sehr gut und wenn wir die Links dann von der Hauptseite wegbekommen, dann ist schon viel gewonnen. Ist auch übersichtlich und hat die Informationen, die man braucht. Wir sollten so mal vorlagen für alle Portale erarbeiten. Welche wollen wir denn machen? Ist jeder mit denen einverstanden, die weiter oben stehen? :Nur noch eine Frage, heißt das wirklich "die Memory Alpha"? --Tobi72 17:14, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Betüglich "die MA", das habe ich irgend wo mal gehört, ich glaube schon, dass das hinkommt, aber im Prinzip kann man den Artikel auch einfach raus nehmen. Was die Links angeht, ich denke, man erkennt, wie praktisch so ein Portal sein kann, nicht nur, um die Links von der Hauptseite weg zu bekommen, sondern einfach um einen gebündelten Zugang zu einem Thema zu bekommen. Bevor wir jedoch für noch mehr Themen Portalentwürfe anlegen sollte erst mal das Design der ersten absolut wasserdicht sein, damit man die anderen dem entsprechend gestalten kann. Wie gesagt, das meiste ist aus der MA/en kopiert, aber dann so abgeändert, dass er vermutlich garnicht richtig hinhaut. Wenn dann ein Portal klar ist (und es geht jetzt gar nicht nur um das Design sondern auch um den Inhalt, vielleicht fallen jemanden ja noch wichtige Sachen ein), dann können die anderen Porale, die naturgemäß in vielen Punkten auch anders aussehen werden, auf diesem aufbauen entworfen werden. Inzwischen können wir uns ja mal überlegen, wie die Portale überhaupt auf der Hauptseite eingebunden werden und auch das andere zeug alles--Bravomike 17:36, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich bin da gerade am schauen. Würde die Schriftgröße für die Inter-MA-Links noch etwas verkleinern. Passt sonst nicht so zu den kleinen Flaggen. Aber ich fände es schön, wenn wir die Portale so anordnen könnten wie bei Wikipedia. Alles in eine Reihe. finde ich angenehmer, wie das was bei MA/en und Kopieen gemacht sind. Man muss nur die richtigen Icons dafür finden. Oder erstellen, wenn jemand das kann.--Tobi72 17:50, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich habe den Portal-Entwurf mal von ein paar Formatierung-Schnitzern befreit, von der Optik her sollte sich nicht zu viel geändert haben. Wenn der Inhalt feststeht (und bevor man weitere Portale nach dem gleichen Muster baut) sollte man das aber auf jeden Fall noch etwas vereinfachen. Da helfe ich gerne mit, falls erwünscht. Insgesamt finde ich das Kästchen-in-Kästchen-in-Kästchen-Design nicht ganz so hübsch - freistehende Kästen auf dem Standardhintergrund wären vielleicht etwas besser? -- Cid Highwind 21:13, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::warum denn grün?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:38, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke für das aufräumen, Dein Angebot zur Mithilfe nehmen wir deswegen natürlich dankend an :). Ich selbst habe ehrlich gesagt gar keine Ahnung davon gehabt, was ich da getan habe. Was das Design angeht ist die aktuelle Version nicht mal als eine Richtschnur gedacht, sondern einfach nur damit man was hat. Die Kästchen kann man natürlich auch raus nehmen, überhaupt kann das ganze Ding noch komplett verändert werden, zum Beispiel so. Grün hab ich wie gesagt einfach von da übernommen, ich dachte mir auf jeden Fall, dass dür so ein Portal der Standardhintergund nicht angemessen ist. Welche Farbe nun ist im Prinzip egal--Bravomike 21:51, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::ich meine nur weil ich dieses grün bisher noch nirgens in der ma gesehen habe... nagut, statt nur zu meckern mal was produktives: Ich habe mal in einem sehr bizarrem buch (der genitiv dem den dativ sein tod, oder so)gelesen das man einem ding mit einem eigennamen immer das geschlecht dessen gibt, welches es repräsentiert. Zum beispiel "der Leerdammer" ist männlich weil er ja eigentlich "der Käse" ist. oder das persil ist sächlich weil damit ja "das waschmittel" gemeint ist. Wenn Menory Alpha eine datenbank ist, dann ist es "die Memory Alpha", wenn es ein Archiv ist ist es "Das Memory Alpha". Super jetzt hab ich euch mal was über grammatik erzählt, ich glaube das ist eins der zeichen der apokalypse--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:56, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, Cid, nur ist nun leider das Bild der Enterprise etwas aus dem Rahmen gefallen. Zumindest bei mir. Ich finde die Idee mit dem Fenster im Fenster gar nicht so schlecht. Sofern man das nicht zu viel macht. Grundsätzlich sind wir für jede Hilfe dankbar. Kannst du mir bitte kurz erklären mit welchem Befehl ich die Schrift skalieren kann? Ich würde die Schrift bei den Flaggen auf der neuen Hauptseite etwas kleiner machen und anpassen, wenn das geht. :Shisma, das war deshalb, weil Bravomike das einfach mal von MA/en kopiert hat. Die Frabe kann gerne geändert werden. Dies ist auch kein endgültiger Vorschlag. Wir sind hier die letzten Tage dabei etwas zu erarbeiten, was eine bessere Lösung ist als das, was wir im Moment haben. Ich hoffe du kannst uns auch dabei helfen und deine Ideen z.B. auch mit der Farbauswahl einbringen. Danke im Voraus. :Das gilt übrigens für alle. Bitte bringt eure Ideen ein. Wir wollen, dass das hier gut wird. Das ist ja schließlich ein allgemeines und von allen gestaltetes Projekt. Ich meine damit Memory Alpha.--Tobi72 21:57, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, Shisma. Wusste ich bisher nicht, allerdings kann man es in dem Fall sogar weg lassen und hört sich sogar noch gut danach an.--Tobi72 22:00, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wenn es darum geht, die komplette Seite irgendwie anders zu gestalten (z.B. die angesprochene andere Hintergrundfarbe), dann solltet ihr doch über einen eigenen Portal-Namensraum nachdenken. Formatierungen lassen sich nämlich für alle Seiten eines bestimmten Namensraums einfach per CSS lösen. Bei MA/en haben wir das z.B. dafür genutzt, auf Portal-Seiten die H1-Überschrift zu entfernen. -- Cid Highwind 09:43, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Macht schon teilweise sinn. Nur ich denke wenn man keine eigenen CSS Lösungen will, dann braucht man das nicht unbedigt. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Schriftgröße zu sakllieren z.B. nur für eine Spalte einer Tabelle ider so?--Tobi72 12:47, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, CSS-Formatierungen sind nicht der einzige Grund für einen Portal-Namensraum - Hauptargument ist sicher die semantische Trennung von "Artikeln" (Hauptnamensraum) und "Projektkoordination" (Namensraum "Memory Alpha"), denn in beide Kategorien passt ein Portal nicht so vollkommen rein. Neben der einmaligen Arbeit zum Anlegen bedeutet so ein Namensraum auch keinen Zusatzaufwand, von daher gibt es da eigentlich keinen guten Grund, den nicht anzulegen. ::Für die Schriftgröße gibt es die CSS-Angabe "font-size" in Verbindung mit einer Pixelangabe (unschön!) oder einer Angabe relativ zur Schriftgröße im umgebenden Containerelement. Also z.B. style="font-size:smaller;", style="font-size:larger;" oder mit Prozentangabe style="font-size:XX%;". -- Cid Highwind 13:20, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Thank you alot.--Tobi72 13:27, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Tja, wenn das mit dem Portalnamesraum doch einige Vorteile bringt, dann könnten wir ihn ja doch schaffen (lassen), denn es stimmt schon, in dem MA-Namensraum passen die Portale auch nicht perfekt und man könnte schon einige schöne Sachen damit machen--Bravomike 14:39, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Mir auch recht. Ich kenne mich da nicht so aus. Aber werde mich am WE etwas hinsetzen und an der Hauptseite arbeiten. Können wir die gleichen Iconen nehmen wie MA/en, nur anders zuteilen?--Tobi72 14:47, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Erstmal: der Protal-Entwurf gefällt mir besser. Vor allem zeigts Opera jetz auch richtig an :). Wie wärs denn mit einem dunklem Rot anstelle des Grün: Nummer: 300000. ::::Zu den Icons: naja, vielleicht könnte man anstatt Sisko Kirk nehmen (er ist ja der erste Star Trek Captain). Und als Schiff die 1701, sie ist ja auch die erste :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:29, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Was meinst du mit Portal Entwurf? Das soll ja auch die Vorlage für die Portale an sich sein. Während das ohne Portal die Hauptseite werden soll. Oder wie hattest du das verstanden?--Tobi72 15:36, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Na ich denke mal, ich hab das richtig verstanden :) Die aktuelle Version von: Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten/Entwurf Portal -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:41, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ok... ich werde am WE etwas daran basteln. Ich meine an der MA-Hauptseite selbst. Aber das passende Dunkelrot fände ich für die Farbe auch besser. Ich mache heute Abend noch ein Bisschen, wenn ich zu Hause bin.--Tobi72 15:43, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wie können wir die Icons für unsere Hauptseite verwenden? Sollen wir eigene erstellen? Wenn ja, wer kann das? Oder sollen wir die von MA/en benutzen? Wenn ihr dafür seit, sollen wir die selbst hoch laden oder als Bildshare benutzen? Meiner Meinung nach würden die für 6 der 7 Portale passen. Nur für das MA-Portal müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen.--Tobi72 20:23, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wieso? Wozu haben wir ein offizielles Logo? Bild:Wiki.png--Bravomike 20:26, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC)